TOW The Honeymoon
by OldMondlerLover
Summary: Not really a missing scene, more like a missing plot, but I decided to add TOW anyway. Was always disappointed that Monica & Chandler's honeymoon was dismissed so speedily during the series and they never really talked about it. Here's my attempt to answer the question of "why?" And, yes, you read it right - Angst & Romance. Just trust me ;)
1. Tropical Hell

"Well…this is…nice," he said, cautiously, as he looked around the bright, tropical hotel room.

Monica shrugged.

"Yeah," she said, giving him a tight smile. "It's good."

Chandler's shoulders slumped. He'd planned their honeymoon - six days, five nights, all inclusive at a Cancun resort some distance from the main drag. He'd been pretty proud of himself - got a good price, had a few excursions planned. It would be as far away from New York as they could get.

And the room _was_ nice. It had a big, king-sized bed, huge bath and a balcony overlooking the ocean. There were strawberries chilling in the ice bucket next to the champagne and chocolates on the pillows.

It was really perfect, very romantic.

They'd gotten off the plane in Mexico, and they'd gotten all the "stuff" the other couple kept beating them to - including the honeymoon suite.

The only problem was, it wasn't quite ready when they got there.

The other couple may not have noticed if it had happened to them, but it happened to the Bings and that had made Monica grumpy…again.

Chandler was pretty sure that just about everything since they got married seemed to make Monica grumpy.

She'd been in a foul mood more often than not since the day after their wedding.

_"I'll never be a bride again. Now I'm just somebody's wife."_

Chandler winced - somewhat ashamed how often those words had played over in his mind since she said them Sunday morning.

He tried to play it off, but the entire time he and Ross went on their futile search for the cameras at the hotel his heart was hammering in his ears.

Why was she so unhappy?

She'd even opened all the wedding gifts without him.

Of course he'd kissed another woman, and they called it even, so that moment had played out nicely.

But then she'd left him to go through them by himself and went out with Rachel and Phoebe.

And that was another thing.

The girls, and Joey - Joey! - all knew Rachel was pregnant, but his wife decided to keep that from him until she thought it was "safe" to tell him.

And now here they were, finally on their honeymoon as husband and wife, and all she cared about was that other couple beating them to everything.

OK, it was frustrating, but was it really that big of a deal?

They were married, isn't that what she wanted…

"I'm going to take a shower," she said, picking up her toiletry bag from the luggage that had been delivered to the room earlier.

"Want some company?" he offered.

She wrinkled her nose.

"Not right now," she said, pointing to her hair. "I need to try to get this under control."

He nodded. The humidity had definitely done a number on her hair.

"OK," he glanced at the clock. It was just after 6 p.m.

"Um…what time is the dinner?" she asked.

"7:30."

"OK," she said, disappearing into the bathroom and closing the door.

Chandler sighed and started unpacking their bags.

###

Monica leaned up against the bathroom door and closed her eyes.

She was being a bitch and she knew it.

The place they were staying was stunning - incredible ocean views, ten pools, six restaurants, spa, all kinds of activities and excursions…everything anyone could ask for.

Yes, she was a little upset the room wasn't ready when they got there at 4 p.m., but then again it hadn't originally been their room.

So they decided to take a tour of the resort and a walk on the beach.

It would have been lovely had she calmed down enough to enjoy it.

But her hair had started to explode and that aggravated her.

And she let it aggravate her.

Since the wedding every little thing seemed to set her off and she was taking it out on him.

She knew he didn't deserve it.

Or did he?

She sighed as she turned on the water in the gorgeous, two-person shower in front of her. She took off her clothes and stepped in, letting the water fall over her shoulders for a few moments.

Monica tried to concentrate on getting her hair shampooed and conditioned enough to ward off the humidity.

And not on what was really bothering her.

She wanted to relax. Chandler had always almost effortlessly been able to make her relax.

She wanted to enjoy her honeymoon. She wanted to make love to her husband and drink pina coladas and not have a care in the world.

She just wanted to be in love and leave everything else behind.

But…but before their wedding he'd almost left her behind and she just couldn't get past it.

Monica's eyes filled with tears.

They'd talked about it briefly, on their wedding night.

He said he was sorry, she said she knew he was sorry.

But then he'd kissed her, pressed his body against hers and she let herself get lost in his kiss and in making love for the first time as a married couple.

And she decided to drop it.

She shouldn't have, but she did, and if she was honest with herself it was because she didn't know if she could take the pain of hearing why he had run away.

Or the reason she was sure he'd come back.

Of course, their friends also had managed to make everything chaotic until they left for Mexico - Rachel was pregnant, Ross was the father.

Monica knew one of the reasons she let herself get caught up in their drama was so she wouldn't have to think about Chandler disappearing on their wedding day - throwing everyone into a panic as she blissfully and ignorantly got ready for the happiest day of her life.

It sent shivers down her spine to think about what would have happened had he never been found - had he never shown up.

So to protect herself from the pain she'd started pushing him away.

But now…now they had all the time in the world to talk.

And she was still pushing him away.

She turned off the water and plucked the thick, bright white terrycloth hotel robe that read "Hers" off the hook next to the shower.

Monica glanced over and saw her sundresses hanging on the back of the bathroom door.

Chandler must have hung them up while she was showering.

It was a sweet, husband-ly thing to do.

She picked up her comb and started running it through her hair as she stood in front of the mirror.

She looked herself in the eye.

"You have to get over it," she whispered to her reflection, as she blinked back tears.

###

A half-hour later Monica emerged from the bathroom, and Chandler's breath caught.

She looked beautiful. Her hair, now pretty much under control, was pulled back in tight, wrapped pony tail. She was wearing a dark red, knee length halter dress with nearly flat, Roman sandals to match.

She smiled a little at him.

"Ahhh…the beast has been tamed," he teased, putting down the travel brochure he'd been looking at and walking toward her.

She groaned.

"Yeah, well, it won't last," she snorted. "Should have had you book an Alaskan cruise."

He laughed.

"You going to get cleaned up?" she said, gesturing to the bathroom, before turning to the dresser and opening a drawer.

"Yeah," he said, running his hand lightly down her shoulder. "You wanna see me in anything in particular?"

She shrugged her shoulders, not looking at him, already reorganizing the clothes he'd put away, "whatever."

He snatched his hand back.

Chandler just stared at her before he grabbed a pair of nice khaki shorts and a loose-fitting, button down white shirt. Heading into the bathroom, he closed the door hard behind him.

Monica squeezed her eyes shut a moment before returning to the task in front of her.

###

She was sitting on the balcony, drinking bottled water and leafing through the same travel guide Chandler had been when he came out of the bathroom ten minutes later.

He'd had enough.

"Monica, what's wrong?"

She looked up, putting the magazine down.

"Nothing," she mumbled.

"Bullshit."

"Nothing, Chandler," she said firmly, her heart starting to race. "Are we ready?

"They'll come get us," he said, hands on his hips, eyes never leaving hers. "Why are you so unhappy?"

Monica took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down.

She didn't want to do this. Not now.

"Do you have the camera?" she said, stubbornly refusing to answer his question.

"Mon…"

"Do you have the camera?!" she said, her voice raising, her anger finally starting to come to the surface.

"Yes, I've got the goddamn camera!"

"Good. I know how hard those can be for you to keep track of."

She was shaking. What was she doing? Why was she provoking him like this?

But she couldn't stop herself.

"Wouldn't want it to disappear," she spat out.

He was taking deep breaths now, trying to get his temper under control.

They were really going to do this…

"What about the cameras?" he said, quietly, trying to keep his emotions in check.

"What?!"

"What about the cameras, back at the hotel?"

"What about the cameras?!" she shot back.

"When you found them," he said, hands still on his hips, looking sharply at her, "you couldn't have picked up the phone and called my cell? Called the hotel? Ross? You knew I had to be busting my ass looking for them…"

She was at her boiling point.

"Maybe I wanted you to look for them for a while," she said, seething. "You know, try to find something that should have been right there all along!"

Finally, the real reason she was pissed.

He knew it. He knew it was going to come to a head sometime.

But he'd be damned if he thought their honeymoon would be the time.

He took a deep breath.

"Just say it," he said, his voice low.

She looked away. She really didn't want to do this now. He'd come back, they were married. They'd get past it. But…but…

"Just say it!"

"Fine!" she shouted, tears stinging her eyes. "Why the hell did you leave?! Why did you run away?"

He told her to say it, but now looking at the vein bulging in her forehead he wished he hadn't.

God, what an absolute idiot he was.

"I…I finally freaked out," he said as calmly as he could. "OK, I'm sorry. I said I was sorry…"

But they both knew "sorry" wasn't good enough.

The instant Joey had said "before the groom takes off again" her day had been shattered. She said her vows, meaning every word, all the time wondering if it would still mean anything to him.

When he said his vows, from his heart, the shattered pieces came back together enough for her to enjoy the rest of the wedding, and most of the reception.

But he thought she was pregnant and that's why he'd come back - because he felt he had to.

She was almost sure of it.

"Monica…" he stepped toward her when she was silent.

She backed away.

"No," she said. "Don't…."

He stopped.

"You…you were going to just leave me there, standing there, wondering where you were?" her breath hitched, but she refused to let herself cry. "How…how could you even think about…about doing that to me?"

Chandler dropped his head.

"I don't…I don't know," he said quietly. He looked at her again. "I just…I thought…I knew…I thought you'd be better off without me and…and...the…the Bings. I heard our answering machine message and I…it just hit me. Then my parents were bitching at each other at the rehearsal dinner. I honestly didn't think you knew what you were getting yourself into and so I…I ran."

"And they found you at your office," she said, her voice icy.

"Yes."

"And you came back because you thought I was pregnant," she said, matter-of-factly.

"What? No!"

"Yes," she said, her fury building again. "Yes, you did. You felt like you were…I don't know…duty-bound…"

"No, Mon," he said, stepping toward her again. "I came back because I wanted to marry you."

"Because you thought I was pregnant!"

"No, I didn't," he was adamant, feeling more desperate than angry. "I was already at the hotel, in my tux, when I heard Rachel and Phoebe talking in the hall…"

She was stunned.

"Really?" she said, calming a little.

"Yes," he said softly, as he reached for her.

She was trembling. She put her hand on his arm to try to steady herself.

"You still disappeared," she said softly, then she looked into his eyes.

"If they hadn't found you, would you have been there?"

He hesitated and then looked down. "Yyy…yes."

Her heart dropped again and she backed away from him.

Tears filled her eyes.

"Why didn't you _talk_ to me?" she said, her voice thick, her anger resurfacing. "You should have told me….if…if this is how it's going to be - if you are just gonna run away at the first freak out…"

"That's not fair…"

"Fair? Fair?! _I_ wouldn't have done it," she said, finger pointed at her chest, with that air of superiority she got whenever she felt she was right. "_I_ would have talked to you if the situation was reversed!"

He looked at the fury in her face and knew he was heading into dangerous territory now, but he dove in anyway.

"Don't…don't even…" he said, pointing his finger at her. "I'm not the only one who freaked out and ran off without…without…"

"Whoa…what?!" she interrupted, confused, her mind racing trying to figure out where this latest comment was going. "What are you talking about?"

He jerked his head, cracking his neck, trying to calm down again.

But if they were going to do this, they were going to do it right - all cards, skeletons and ex-boyfriends on the table.

"I'm not the only one whose ever run when…things get…heavy."

"I don't know what in the hell you're talking about," she snapped, searching his eyes. They were dark.

She couldn't possibly think what he could be accusing her of, and she got madder and madder thinking he'd have the audacity to accuse her of anything.

"Chandler?!"

He swallowed hard. It had been eating at him for a year…in the back of his mind.

It was time to let it out.

"Why did you go to Richard first?" he said the words quickly, before he lost his nerve.

She looked at him completely taken aback.

"What?!"

Richard? She hadn't seen Richard since…

He took another step toward her, now standing right in front of her.

Suddenly she put her hand over her mouth, finally realizing what he meant.

"The night we got engaged," he said quietly, his voice sounding more hurt than angry now.

"Why in the hell did you run to Richard?"

_**NOTE: An angsty honeymoon fic? Why, sure! It's me after all… ;) There is a dearth of Mondler honeymoon tales on this site, I believe, so I'm hoping to rectify that a little with this story. Looking at 6-7 chapters here, updating pretty frequently, per usual, I hope. Enjoy! And please, pretty please, review :)**_


	2. Out in the Open

Monica just stared at him.

The silence was deafening, his question hanging in the air around them.

That night, the moment she'd left Richard's apartment, she knew she'd never return - knew she never should have gone there in the first place.

Joey was waiting in Apartment 20 when she got home. He told her everything. How it was all a plan, how Chandler was going to propose all along.

And after that she never once gave Richard another thought.

Not once.

She was so happy, so full of joy and so ready to marry the love of her life that all other thoughts escaped her mind.

She never even called to tell him "thanks, but, no thanks" - she was going to marry Chandler.

"Monica?" he said quietly.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear the answer, which is why he'd never asked the question before. He didn't want to ask on their engagement night, which had been so magical.

Then Monica had wanted to go to the Plaza with their friends and everything imploded from there - with more Ross and Rachel drama and "thunder" being stolen.

After that Monica went into full wedding-planning mode and it didn't seem to matter so much.

But now, Chandler needed to know.

She slowly backed up to the chair next to the bed and sat down.

He sat down on the bed across from her.

Monica looked up at him, seeing the pain on his face. Her stomach flipped.

"I was…I was so…upset," she started, choking on her words.

He took her hand.

"You'd said...you'd told me you never wanted to get married…"

He shook his head, at disbelief over his own stupidity then and in the irony of what had followed.

"And Richard had perfect timing," he said in barely a whisper. "He swooped right in and proposed to you first…"

She grasped his hands tighter.

"And…and for a little while…you…you thought of saying…'yes'?" he choked out, his eyes watery as she looked at him.

She shook her head 'no', tears clinging to the ends of her lashes.

"No, no…" she whispered. "I was just so…confused…"

"I know," he said gently, swallowing hard. "I know…it…that was my fault, but…but why didn't _you_ talk to me then? Why…why did you go to…him?"

She looked down.

"I…I don't know," she mumbled. "I shouldn't have…I was only there a few minutes…I…"

She furrowed her brow, suddenly realizing she'd never told him she went to Richard's - she'd never told anyone, not even Rachel.

Monica wiped her eyes and cleared her throat.

"How…how did you know I was…there?" she asked, embarrassed even now that she'd done such a thing.

He gave her a sad smile.

"Scotch on the rocks with a twist, on a coaster?" he said, giving her a short nod. "I knew."

She was shocked. He'd _been_ there?!

"You…you were there?"

"I was looking for you," he said, suddenly releasing her hands and standing.

He started pacing.

"I was afraid you had…I had lost you to him…so I…I went after you."

Monica followed him with her eyes.

She could only imagine the pain she put him through, knowing she'd gone to her ex-boyfriend's apartment.

Knowing he'd asked her to marry him.

"Oh God…" she moaned.

Chandler turned and looked at her. Her eyes were closed, anguish written all over her face.

He sat back in front of her on the bed and took her hands again.

When she opened her eyes she could barely meet his.

"I wasn't going to let you go without…without fighting for us," he said softly.

She choked back a sob and looked down again, a tear falling on her dress. Her heart was pounding.

"What happened?" she whispered.

He cleared his throat.

His nervous energy got the best of him and he stood up and began to pace again. This time, though, she stood with him and placed her hands on the back of his shoulders.

Chandler stopped and turned to face her.

He took a long, deep breath, remembering exactly what he felt standing in Richard's apartment one year ago.

"I told him…I told him he…he had his chance and he blew it," he said, vividly remembering the conversation. "I said this…it was my chance and I wasn't going to blow it because we are meant for each other. He was…he was too late."

She was silent as she searched his eyes, in complete awe of what he'd just said.

He'd gone to Richard's, confronted him and fought for her - not knowing he'd never lost her.

And she'd had no idea.

Monica took his face in her hands.

She couldn't begin to find the words to express her feelings right then.

She was completely blown away.

"But," he said with a deep sigh, tears in his eyes, his hands on her hips. "I came pretty damn close to blowing it anyway, didn't I? Then…and now..."

She shook her head, and smoothed his hair, still trying to get past the lump in her throat.

"Ah…" he said, grinning a little and stroking her cheek. "Maybe you really would have been better off with someone _not_ so adept at the fine art of self-sabotage."

She grinned too and brought his forehead down to hers.

"Is that why you took off?" she asked quietly, running her fingers through the back of his hair. "You thought I would be better off with…someone else?"

He nodded slowly, then shook his head.

"Yes…no," he said, pulling her against his chest. "No…"

"But…I _did_ think for a while after the…the rehearsal dinner that you'd be…better off if I…I left," he whispered. "It's stupid, but I…I'd convinced myself that you would be…OK…better…without me…"

She pinched her eyes closed and clung to him as he wrapped his arms tight around her.

KNOCK, KNOCK…

"Mr. & Mrs. Bing?" came the voice behind the hotel door. "Are you ready to be escorted to dinner?"

###

Chandler opened the door to find a smiling, skinny, young hotel worker in a tuxedo who had a single red rose.

"Hello!" he said brightly with a hint of an accent.

Chandler grinned then looked back at Monica and rolled his eyes. The newlywed dinner on the beach was part of the "stuff" the other couple had given up for the Bings.

Monica coughed slightly to stifle a giggle.

"Hello," she said warmly as she walked toward the door. "Is that for me?"

"Si, Señora," he smiled broadly and gave her the rose.

"Um…I think I'm supposed to be the only one giving my wife flowers," Chandler said, playfully glowering at their escort.

The man's smile fell.

"I…ah…señor," he started, nervously fingering his tight collar.

Monica gave Chandler a 'give-the-kid-a break' look.

"Thank you, it's lovely," she said, walking over to the young man and accepting the rose. "We're ready now."

Clearly happy to smile again, the young man extended his arm. Monica linked her arm with his and winked back at Chandler.

He smirked, grabbed the hotel room key and followed them out the door.

They made their way through the thick foliage of the resort as they wound down the stairs.

After a short walk they were on the beach.

There were 20 or so little tables scattered about strategically in the sand more than 100 yards away from the resort.

Each had a single candle lit in a glass vase sitting on the long white linen tablecloths. The chairs were wrapped in white linen covers to match.

To their left lie the ocean, glowing from first traces of the sunset.

All around them were lit lanterns hanging off of thick wooden sticks buried in the sand.

At the head of the makeshift restaurant was a wooden stage and a 4-member band playing dinner music, backed by a large, thick grove of tall and short palm trees.

In front of the stage was a fire pit and some of the couples were already dancing on either side.

It was beautiful.

The young man - his name was Marco, Monica had found out - led them to their table close to the stage and pulled out Monica's chair.

She murmured thank you as Chandler slipped a tip into Marco's hand.

"Enjoy, Mr. and Mrs. Bing," he smiled then walked away as they settled into their seats.

Monica smiled at Chandler.

"Um, I thought this would be cheesy…" he started.

"It's perfect," she whispered, reaching for his hand. He smiled and relaxed a little.

He cleared his throat to tell her he was sorry their honeymoon had gotten off to such a rough start when a man who appeared to be the MC took center stage and welcomed all the newlyweds to their special dinner. He asked everyone to take their seats and almost instantly salads were being delivered and orders taken at each little table.

After the waiter had taken their drink order, Chandler got a blank look on his face and he started to pat his pants pockets and the one pocket on his shirt.

"No…" he whispered, closing his eyes. "Aww…man.."

"What?"

"I forgot the camera," he said sheepishly.

"Are you serious?" Monica said, trying not to laugh.

"Yes, I'm serious," he replied, clearly disgusted with himself.

She giggled then.

"It's OK," she ran her hand down his arm reassuringly. "I have a feeling we'll remember this."

He raised his eyebrows and smiled at his wife as the band started playing music again.

They were close enough to the stage that they could talk very little during dinner, but it was a comfortable silence that enveloped them.

Monica breathed in deeply more than once. The music and the waves of the ocean were starting to work their magic on her as darkness started to surround them. She began to relax.

She glanced at Chandler, who was looking at the band, just as the firelight was starting to make the shadows around them dance.

She shuddered ever so briefly.

She couldn't live without him. That's why she was so mad when she found out he'd run away. Every time she thought she couldn't possibly love him more than she did at that moment, it only grew.

Even after all this time how much she felt for him was astounding, profound and terrifying to her.

She realized she was staring at him when he looked over at her and smiled. She blushed, hoping he couldn't see it in the firelight.

But he did and, as always, was completely floored that the beautiful, strong, loving woman who sat across from him was his wife. She wanted to spend her life with him.

He knew he didn't deserve her, but he was more determined now than ever before never to let her go. Ever.

They looked into each other's eyes as their hands started to move toward each other just as the waiter came to clear their dessert plates. Chandler fell heavily back into his chair as Monica grinned at him and shrugged.

Then the band leader started strumming a slow version of a familiar tune and a few couples rose to their feet to dance.

Chandler gave his wife a lopsided grin in the candlelight, not at all afraid of embarrassing himself on the dance floor since there were no slippery shoes to worry about, and extended his hand.

And she smiled back at him.

_**NOTE: As many of you said in your reviews (thank you so very much, btw!), it's a truth universally accepted that most (if not all) true Mondler fans hated the plot twists that sent Monica to Richard's before the proposal & Chandler disappearing before the wedding. Never made sense for this couple, but because it **_**did** _**happen I decided to attempt to deal with it in this story. But be hearty, dear readers - the "angst" part is beginning to fade away somewhat letting the "romance" part take over. And I'll be darned if I didn't get on a mini-roll, again. ;)**_


	3. In Your Eyes

Monica slipped her hand into Chandler's as he led them to join the couples already dancing on the sand in front of the stage.

He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her to him, taking in the coconut fragrance in her hair.

She laid her head on his bare chest, her cheek melding into his skin, a fine sheen of sweat already covered their bodies from the humidity in the air.

He started tracking small, slow circles along the small of her back with one hand, bringing her fingers to his lips with the other.

Ever so gently he turned them as they moved together, their hips swaying in time with the very slow, sensual tempo of the song.

_love I get so lost, sometimes_

_days pass and this emptiness fills my heart_

_when I want to run away…_

She moved her hands under his loose, white shirt and lightly pushed her fingertips up his smooth back, pulling him closer to her.

She breathed him in - an intoxicating mixture of soap, salt air, musk and…him.

…_I drive off in my car_

_but whichever way I go_

_I come back to the place you are…_

Chandler's hands moved to the sides of her face.

He softly ran his thumbs along her jawline, urging her to look at him, all the while swaying along with her.

The couples around them, all in their own state of bliss, seemed to fade away.

…_all my instincts, they return_

_and the grand façade, so soon will burn_

_without a noise, without my pride_

_I reach out from the inside…_

She leaned her head back and looked up at him, her lips parting.

He leaned in, just a little, never letting their lips touch, searching her eyes.

She watched the flames from the fire play on the face she loved so much.

The intensity radiating from him as he looked at her seemed to shoot right through her.

…_in your eyes_

_the light the heat_

_in your eyes_

_I am complete…_

Monica's eyes fluttered closed, knowing how much she needed him was lying naked within them.

Her breathing coming fast, she dropped her head and leaned her forehead against his chest.

His hands moved to the nape of her neck, then he spread them across her shoulders.

…_in your eyes_

_I see the doorway to a thousand churches_

_in your eyes_

_the resolution of all the fruitless searches_

_in your eyes_

_I see the light and the heat_

_in your eyes_

_oh, I want to be that complete_

_I want to touch the light_

_the heat I see in your eyes…_

Slowly Monica unbuttoned the bottom of his shirt and put both her hands on the sides of his stomach, gently pushing herself against his hips.

Chandler's throat felt thick as his breath caught. He was already coming undone in her hands. He brushed his hips against her.

He heard her gasp as he lifted her face to his once again, their mouths open, their breathing growing heavier by the second.

Their eyes locked.

…_love, I don't like to see so much pain_

_so much wasted and this moment keeps slipping away_

_I get so tired of working so hard for our survival_

_I look to the time with you to keep me awake and alive…_

His hands ran down her sides and grasped her hips, their bodies moving, pressing together, his lips so close to hers…

Monica's heart was pounding as she reached up and traced his forehead with her fingers, along his temple, across his cheeks bones, landing softly on his open lips.

Her eyes, alight with desire, now never leaving his.

…_and all my instincts, they return_

_and the grand façade, so soon will burn_

_without a noise, without my pride_

_I reach out from the inside…_

Chandler watched the firelight dance in her eyes as he looked at her, completely captivated.

The air between them mingled as they stared at one another, almost no longer moving, caught up in the music and the moment.

Caught up in each other.

Dying to be together.

…_in your eyes_

_the light the heat_

_in your eyes_

_I am complete…_

Chandler blinked and their trance broke.

He suddenly grabbed Monica's hand tight as the last lyrics of the song floated on the breeze and he pulled her away from the crowd.

He had no idea where they were going - toward the ocean, toward their hotel? He had no clue.

All he knew was that he absolutely had to have her. Right now.

She didn't say a word as she followed behind him, her eyes wild as she watched him dart his way into the grove of palm trees behind the stage, almost dragging her with him.

It had gotten darker and darker the further in they got as the trees around them seemed to multiply before them.

The music from the beach concert was still loud but muffled at the outer edge of the tree cluster. Vaguely they heard cheers rise up as "In Your Eyes" ended.

Finally she jerked his hand to stop him from going any further.

He turned to face her.

Both were breathing hard, from the effort of walking so purposely so quickly.

And from pure, carnal lust.

Monica's emotions were completely raw. She wanted him so badly she felt like she was going to burst out of her skin.

She bit her bottom lip as she pulled on the waistband of his shorts, pushing his open shirt out of her way, and pulled them down.

They fell instantly to the ground and Chandler kicked them off, his breathing ragged, his eyes fixed on her face.

She looked up into them, and in the dark she could only see a momentary flicker of light cross them.

And the desire she saw in his eyes completely took her breath away.

"Chandler…" she whimpered, starting to feel herself shake with anticipation, as she pulled down his boxers and felt him hard in her hand.

She leaned into him and kissed his chest, still stroking him.

He gripped her upper arms and let out a guttural moan, looking around feverishly for somewhere to lay her down.

But it was too dark and the trees were too close together.

With strength he didn't know he had, and passion and adrenaline rushing through his body, he lifted her in one arm, grasping her around her waist.

He grunted as he reached up under her dress and literally ripped her thong off her with his other hand.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God…" she breathed as she dug her fingers into his shoulders. "Yes…."

He pushed the bottom of her dress up with his hands on either side of her, supporting her weight. He was making noises that hardly sounded human to him, but he was too consumed in the moment to care.

He was desperate to be inside of her.

In a flash he braced one arm against the tree behind her, trying to give her some space so she wouldn't crash hard into it, and with one push he thrust into her.

A deep moan of pure pleasure tore out of her as her body almost instantly convulsed around him, wrapping her legs tight behind his back.

They pushed and pushed against one another to the rhythm of the loud, fast song that was now playing in the distance.

He was gasping, trying to hold her weight and maintain their pace.

"Halter…down," he panted.

With one hand digging into the back of his hair she pushed her halter top down with the other.

And instantly felt his lips around her breast.

She was gulping for air, an alternating series of squeaks and moans cascading from her open mouth.

She dug both hands into his hair, which was slicked with sweat, and threw her head back, vaguely aware that she was against a tree.

The combination of the heat, the music and her husband pounding into her, his lips on her breasts, was so heady she was sure she was going to pass out.

Chandler was starting to feel himself falter but the intensity of her hot body against his, the taste of her sweaty skin on his lips and the sounds she was making kept his adrenaline at an all-time high.

"Mon…Monica," he breathed, pushing his face between her breasts before stopping to adjust his hold on her, groaning heavily.

She moved her hands to the sides of his head and forced him to look up at her.

Their eyes, full of lust and love and want and need, locked in the darkness and for the first time since this dance began, their lips found each other.

And it was like they hadn't kissed in years - their lips were so hungry and their kisses so urgent - it alone was almost enough for both of them to explode.

Chandler slowly moved his hips again as she grinded against him, their lips never parting.

He picked up their pace and she thrust forward to meet him.

Then she tore her lips from his, buried her face in his neck, and screamed his name as her body finally flew over the edge.

She felt like she was losing her mind as she shook in his arms.

Feeling her shake Chandler pulled her tight to him as his body tensed up and he released into her, shouting her name.

He crossed his arms over her back as they both landed back against the slightly tilting tree, her legs and arms wrapped around him as the aftershocks came in waves over them.

He leaned heavily into her for a moment, but quickly moved to back away not wanting to hurt her. She tightened her grip on him.

"Stay…stay…" Monica whispered hoarsely in his ear, gasping. "Don't…don't ever leave. Please stay…"

Chandler whimpered, his breathing still ragged, as he kissed her hard again. Then moved his lips to her chin, her cheek...

And he tasted tears.

She was crying.

He held her close, knowing what her words really meant.

And a stabbing pain shot through his heart.

"Never…" he whispered fiercely, his emotions right at the surface. "Never, never, never…I'll never leave you, Monica, never."

She took a deep, shaky breath, a brief sob escaping her.

"I love you, love you," he whispered, reaching for her lips again. "I love you…always…love you..."

"Love you…" she breathed weakly, then she kissed him as if her life depended on it.

Because she was absolutely certain that it did.

Their kiss finally broke and she hugged him tight as her emotions calmed and her breathing slowed. She felt him twitch inside of her. Chandler was still trying to catch his breath.

Finally she felt his legs start to shake beneath her.

"Oh, baby," she said as she hurriedly moved to disengage from him. He slowly slid out of her and set her down before stumbling back against another tree, completely spent and utterly exhausted.

He was working hard to even out his breathing, but she saw him give her a little grin as he closed his eyes.

She pulled up the top of her dress then searched for his shorts in the moonlight, their eyes now adjusted to the darkness. She found them, but his navy boxers and her black thong were a lost cause.

Her legs felt like Jell-O, and she couldn't believe he was still standing.

"Are you OK?" she asked softly, as she helped him lift his legs to put on his shorts.

She pulled them up slowly, then she gently leaned against him, her head once again against his chest and listened to his heart pounding heavily.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Never better," he finally breathed, kissing the top of her head. "I can't walk or move, but that's all overrated anyway."

She sighed-out a giggle, running her hands around his waist.

"Um…that was…ah…was…" she actually couldn't find the words.

"Un-fucking-believable?" he offered, slowly running his hands down her back.

"Yeah," she said, flinching a little, "at least that…"

He dropped his hands from her back.

"Are _you_ OK?" he asked, worry filling his face.

She caressed his cheek.

"Never better," she smiled up at him. "We'll probably be feeling it in the morning, though…"

"I'm sorry…"

"For what?" she said quietly, running her hands over his chest. "That was amazing, Chandler. Amazing. I've…I've never felt anything like that. Ever. I needed…it…I've never wanted…anything like I…I wanted you right then. And…and I've wanted you, a lot."

"Me, too," he said, tilting her chin up to look at him. "I honestly thought I would die if I…we…didn't…"

He was finally able to take a deep breath. He grinned at her.

"My wife is an incredibly hot woman, and I still can't believe I am so damn lucky you are mine forever."

He leaned down to kiss her softly, cupping her face in his hands as she spun slow circles with her fingers on his torso under his shirt.

"Back to the room?" she murmured as her lips left his and she backed away.

"I…ah…I don't know if I can make it that far yet," he laughed nervously. He started to walk a little haltingly toward her in the dark.

"Oh God," she said, stifling a giggle. "It's like watching a baby learn to walk."

"Hey…"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she said, giving him a hand. He stretched out a little and shook both his legs. "OK?"

"Yeah," he said, still holding her hand.

She leaned into him as he smiled down to her, then slowly they made their way out of the palm trees, past the crowd and back to their hotel room.

_**NOTE: Yeah, so this fic started here. I'd been thinking of writing a multi-chapter honeymoon story when I heard **_**the** _**most sensual, live acoustic version of Peter Gabriel's "In Your Eyes" in the **_**most** _**random place - you wouldn't believe it if I told you! But, everything else quickly came to life after that. And, being a honeymoon fic, I had to at least attempt one detailed love scene… ;) A sincere thanks for all your reviews!**_


	4. Beginning of Forever

Monica woke with the ocean breeze gently sailing over the covers of their bed and the aroma of coffee in the air.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked toward the balcony.

Chandler was standing there, his bare back to her, looking out over the rail.

His disheveled hair and loose-fitting pajama pants would flap a little when the light wind blew them.

She sighed, completely content, and took in the beautiful sight of him almost silhouetted by the morning light.

And she thought dreamily about the night before - after they'd come back to their room.

Covered in sweat they'd peeled off each other's clothes washed one another in the most sensuous shower she'd ever experienced.

After they'd toweled off he went to the other room as she added a little more conditioner and ran a comb through her wet hair.

When she emerged from the bathroom he'd fallen asleep, completely naked, on top of the satin sheets on their turned-down bed.

So she decided to wake him up.

She started to kiss him - from his Monica-mangled toe slowly up his leg, along his hips, grazing his stomach as she made her way to his chest, his neck. Her fingertips softly ran up his arms as her long, damp hair glided over wherever her kisses landed.

He never said a word but Monica knew he'd woken up when his body tensed and soft moans escaped his lips. He had gripped the ivory satin so tightly the fitted sheet completely came undone at the corners.

Monica was careful to miss the most important places he wanted her to touch. When he couldn't take it anymore he opened his eyes, captured her lips with his, flipped her over on the bed and began to make love to her.

But unlike the hot, hurried desperation of the forest earlier in the night, Chandler took his time…and he started to speak softly to her.

And oh, what he whispered to her - words of how he loved her, how he needed her, how he wanted her.

He whispered about her beauty, her skin, her touch, her loving heart.

Into her hair, onto her cheeks, into the crook of her neck, he never stopped whispering how he never wanted to be without her, couldn't live without her.

How she was his life.

His lips and words were everywhere, surrounding her, making her dizzy with love for him. Monica would breathe his name, and whisper "I love yous" but most of all, she listened.

She found herself in tears once again as he gathered her into his arms when their passion was sated, pressing her back against his chest, winding his leg protectively over her hip.

The last thing she remembered as she fell asleep in his embrace was Chandler breathing "precious, you're so precious" softly into her ear as his fingers gently ran through her hair.

Monica blinked against the sun now peaking over the balcony rail. She rested her head back heavily against the pillows once again and closed her eyes, thinking of how no one had ever, or could ever, make her feel more wanted and loved than the man she married.

Chandler sipped his coffee and turned to find his wife right where he'd left her - looking like a raven-haired vision in the ivory sheets of their bed. Her eyes were closed against the bright day and he thought she was still asleep.

He smiled a sad smile as he turned back toward the ocean.

He listened to the waves crash and the resort start to buzz with early morning activity.

And he thought about the night before, and of just how stupid he was for ever thinking of leaving her.

And not just because he would have ruined the best thing that had ever, or would ever, happen to him. He knew that at the time.

No - he was stupid for thinking that the resilient, strong, force-of-nature that was his wife would be just fine without him.

He knew her anger at him for freaking out and leaving on their wedding day was completely justified - absolutely. What woman wouldn't be pissed?

But what he didn't understand until last night was the underlying yet overriding reason why she was so upset.

"Hey," she whispered as she ran her hand lightly up his back, interrupting his thoughts.

He hadn't heard her get out of bed, and when he turned to her his jaw hit the floor for just a moment. She had one of the sheets wrapped around under her arms, a wide smile on her face, her blue eyes shining and her hair down - and not yet effected by the humid day ahead.

God, she was gorgeous in the morning - and she was all his.

"Hey," he whispered as he placed his coffee mug on the little patio table and pulled her to him.

They kissed softly before he reached up and traced the outline of her face with his finger. She was looking at him with such love his heart literally ached.

"I'm sorry I scared you…" he said in barely a whisper, almost more to himself than to her.

She widened her eyes in surprise and then asked softly, "what do you mean?"

"When I…I disappeared on our…last week," he said quietly, clearing his throat. "It scared you."

She let out a shaky breath and felt tears sting her eyes as she looked at him.

"Yes," she whispered, nodding once, searching his face. "I…I can't…I can't even begin to imagine a life…without you."

His expression was so remorseful she had to close her eyes, then she buried her head in his chest.

Chandler held her body tight against him.

"But you're so strong…so strong," he breathed, stroking her hair. "The strongest person I've ever known…"

She shook her head and moved back to look into his eyes. "Don't you know? I've never been as strong as I am with you."

He sighed heavily, fighting back his own emotions.

"Running away was stupid and immature and I'm so sorry I hurt you," he said quietly, his eyes bright as they looked earnestly into hers.

She stroked his stubbled cheek.

"And going to Richard's…back then…was dumb and immature and I'm so sorry I hurt you," she echoed, tears still in her eyes. "I'm sorry I never told you. I never even… thought about him after I left..."

She took a deep breath.

"I never wanted anything from him," she said, as her voice caught. "I never wanted _him_. I wanted everything we have. I wanted _our _future - what we have, right here."

"I know," he said, nodding. "I just…I remember how…hard it was for you to get over him and sometimes…and I know…but…but, Mon, you know how my mind works…I just…I worry…"

Monica shook her head.

"I know, but don't…I know I've said getting over Richard was the hardest thing I ever had to do," she said. "It was, but I did it, and you…you were there - always helping me…"

She took his face between her hands.

"Getting over…you?" she whispered, her voice thick as she shook her head again. "No. It wouldn't happen. I'd never have enough strength for that..."

He kissed her briefly, softly, then pulled back just a little.

"I'm never going to leave you, I swear to God," he said gently, but firmly.

"I know," she said quietly, her fingers kneading the nape of his neck as she also remembered his promise in the heat of their passion on the beach.

And his whispers from the night before.

"I know, I know…"

Then she smiled at him and kissed him back.

They were silent for a long moment when their kiss broke, looking into each other's eyes, then he gave her a lopsided grin and just had to add...

"I mean, unless I get hit by a bus or something."

She choked out a watery giggle.

"There's the man I married," she said, playfully slapping him on the cheek. "He can wreck a moment like no one else."

He smirked.

"Lighten, honey, lighten a moment," he said as he moved his hands to her hips and smiled. "So, I made coffee, but do you want to go down to one of the breakfast buffets on our first honeymoon morning? We leave for the island at 12:30."

"Oh, that's right," she sighed, sliding her hands down his arms "but it's still pretty early…"

"Uh huh," he said, running his hand through her hair, which had started to balloon a bit on the balcony. He winked at her, "but it'll take a while to tame this, right? I mean, what is up with your hair?"

"It's the humidity!"

"It's humid in New York…"

"Not like it is here!"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, dear."

She smirked at him, then gave him a mischievous grin.

"Yes…?" he drawled out the question, raising his eyebrows.

"Umm…" she hummed, taking hold of his hands. "Think they'd bring it to us…later?"

"The humidity? It'll be here," he quipped. "Or do you mean the island? I'm _pretty_ sure that stays in one place, too…"

She gave him an exasperated look.

"No, silly," she leaned into him, quickly pecking him on the lips. "Breakfast."

Before he had a chance to answer she was pulling him back toward their bed, a seductive glance at him thrown over her shoulder.

He whimpered and hung his head, but his eyes looked up with a devilish gleam in them, and he dutifully followed her inside.

_**NOTE: And **_**now** _**I feel like the two big issues are behind them. Whew! It's silly, but those two plot points had driven me crazy for a while! Now, I am pretty excited about what's planned for upcoming chapters. Kinda thinking it hasn't been done before. Maybe I'm the **_**only** _**one that'll think it's sort of neat, but I'll be interested to know what you think. Thanks, again, for indulging me, and for your wonderful reviews! :)**_


	5. La Isla

"Couldn't you just stay like this forever?"

Chandler smiled to himself, remembering another time the woman curled up with him had said that very sentence to him.

"Chandler? Are you asleep?"

He tightened his hold on her and sighed.

"I'm not now," he half-groaned.

"Sorry," she said.

He could hear the smile in her voice.

And yes, indeed, he could stay like this forever.

"We need a hammock."

She let out a short laugh.

"And where would we put a hammock?" she asked, shifting a little on his chest as they swayed, so she could look at his face. His eyes were closed.

"On the balcony?" He raised his eyebrows. "Or maybe Treeger would install one on the roof?"

"I'm sure Ross would love it if we put it on the balcony," Monica said, rolling her eyes. "And you know who would use it all the time if Treeger put one on the roof…"

He took a deep breath.

"Joey," they both said at the same time.

He smiled and popped one eye open. This was the life.

Monica was laying in his arms, in a little white skirt over black bikini bottoms. Her barely-there black top was still damp when she pressed into his bare chest.

They had been laying on the two-person hammock for an hour, listening to the tide ebb and flow. Hammocks were strategically placed on various trees along the shoreline of the little island they had ferried out to in the afternoon.

They'd gone snorkeling with several other guests off the side of the ferry just before they docked at the island. The water was the clearest blue-green he'd ever scene and the fish were amazing - line-after-line of color as the schools swam around them.

It had been beautiful, but after about 15 minutes of snorkeling, Chandler was ready to cause a ruckus.

He saw Monica smile behind her snorkel mask as she watched him attempt to chase after the fish, though his real intent had been to get a moment alone with her.

Chandler swam fast behind her, grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to the surface.

"Chandler!" she said through her snorkel, clearly aggravated with him for pulling her up.

For a moment anyway.

He swam with her a little away from the group, removed his mask and hers, and kissed her.

She'd tasted enticingly like saltwater. She'd slipped her legs around his waist, clearly settling in for a long make-out session.

The only problem was he was still trying to tread water - in flippers…

_"M…Mon…Monica," he said, breathlessly, against her lips._

_"Ummm," she moaned into his mouth._

_"No" he said, pushing her away before he went under. _

_He swam back up, breathing heavily as she treaded around him, a smirk on her face._

_"Yeah…maybe that was a bad idea," he panted._

_She laughed and swam over to him._

_"Over the fish?"_

_"Completely."_

_She pecked him on the lips._

_"Come here," she said as she swam over to the ferry boat._

_She lifted half her body out of the water onto the ladder attached to the side and held on, swiftly turning to face him again. _

_For a moment Chandler swore she looked just like a mermaid._

_He hooked their masks and snorkels around his arm and pulled up, bracing one knee on a ladder rung against her hip, pressing his body against hers._

_The water jumped when he pulled himself up, splashing on her. She gasped as he and it landed against her._

_"Better?" she breathed._

_"Better…"_

_His lips crashed onto hers - wet and slippery and delicious._

_He raised his other knee onto the rung below and pinned her against the ladder and his body._

_She let go and clasped her arms around his neck, both of his hands gripping the rail to keep them upright._

_Monica ran her tongue along his lips then dove into him as he moaned and deepened their kiss, completely oblivious to anyone else around them._

_But it wasn't the most comfortable position and Chandler knew he couldn't sustain it for long._

_Soon he pushed off the ladder and they splashed back together into the ocean. Monica shrieked as Chandler fell backwards, pulling her with him into the water._

_He was laughing as she came to the surface, looking at the shocked expression on her face._

_"You! Ugh…!" she said as she splashed him._

_He splashed back and they spent the next few moments like toddlers in an inflatable backyard pool._

_Finally he put his hands up "mercy, mercy!"_

_And he smiled._

_And with that smile her world seemed to stop. _

_Goosebumps ran up Monica's arms as she looked at how happy he was - and she felt how happy she was - just relaxing and having fun with her husband._

_He was so handsome - with his mirthful eyes that matched the water. _

_This playful, funny, loving, sensitive, romantic best friend of hers was hers forever - so very dear, so very…everything._

_It was exactly what she'd always dreamed of…_

_"What?" he asked as she stared at him._

_She shook her head._

_"I'm…" she choked out, treading water in the middle of the ocean, tears in her already watery eyes. "I'm just so happy I get to spend the rest of my life with you…"_

"What's that little smile for, Cutie-Cutie?"

"Just thinking…" she murmured.

"About?"

"You."

Chandler pulled her face to his and kissed her softly, just as his stomach started to growl.

She grinned against his lips.

"I think that's our cue to get up and search for food."

"I don't wanna…" he whined, reaching for her lips again, as his stomach protested.

"Your belly begs to differ," she said as she started to ease off the hammock then reach for their bag of clothes. He shifted his legs and bounced off, frowning.

Monica put a hand to his face.

"You've earned a healthy appetite," she teased, standing on her tip toes to kiss his chin, making him smile.

###

"Look at this!" Monica squealed excitedly gently fingering the papaya. "It's perfect! So ripe…"

Chandler chuckled. They'd lazily eaten their way through the open market near the center of the island and for Monica the place was just this side of paradise - fresh fruits, meats and vegetables at every turn. This was at least the fifth "find" she'd gone nuts over.

On the outskirts of the main market were lots of little huts with people trying to attract tourists to their wares. Chandler tried to steer his wife away from them. Haggling over pricing was a fine art of the market and he knew Monica would never back down from what was sure to be a lively discussion over the cost of one item or another.

But suddenly something caught his eye.

"Be right back…" he mumbled, kissing her hair. She waved him off, elbow deep into the next box of fresh produce down the line.

About five minutes later he came back with a big smile on his face.

"Look, look, look," he tapped her on the shoulder.

She turned around and her eyes immediately landed on his neck.

"What is that?" she asked, scrunching up her nose.

"It's a shark-tooth necklace!" Chandler said, beaming.

She gave him a look of disgust.

"Yeah, I know, but…why?"

"I think it's cool," he countered, his excitement fading. "Maybe someone will think I wrestled a shark."

He winked and nodded at her.

She came in for a closer inspection.

"Maybe a baby shark," she teased.

"It's cool and you know it!"

"Ugh, OK, how much did you pay for that?"

He clamped his mouth shut and turned toward the fruit.

"Hey - did ya see this?" he said, quickly pointing to a banana.

"Chandler…"

He shrugged and mumbled something she swore sounded like $50.

"Did you say $50?!"

"Well, he said it was from a rare kind of shark…"

"With magical powers?!" Monica said, her voice several octaves higher than normal, hooking a finger around the necklace. "I swear it's plastic, too. Oh my God, you so…no _we_, got robbed!"

She was practically shouting now and they were drawing some stares from the tourists around them.

He took her elbow and pulled her away from the market and they started walking down the street.

"I like it and I'm keeping it on," he said, determined to get her to see how awesome it was. It was a shark-tooth necklace, for crying out loud!

"No, you're not," she said, turning to him, arms crossed. "Five bucks, maybe, but $50? You have to take it back."

"What! I'm not taking it back," he said, arms flailing. "You can't take something back to a street vendor. It's not like I was shopping at Macy's!"

She glared at him. He glared at her.

And suddenly they both burst out laughing.

Finally Monica placed a hand on his chest, trying to regain her composure and then ran her fingers over the shark teeth.

He put his hands on her hips, a grin never leaving his face.

"It's hideous," she said, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Well, I love it," he said. She shook her head.

"And I love you," she said, reaching up to kiss him.

"Ah…perfecto!" came a voice from the doorway next to the building where they were standing.

Breaking their kiss they looked over to see an older, kindly-looking man with a collar beaming at them.

"Please, señorita, señor," he said, motioning them into the building. "Please, come to inside."

They looked at each other.

"Ah…padre, I don't think so, thanks," Chandler said, smiling. Monica just shook her head.

"No, oh, please señor," said the priest with a hint of desperation in his voice as he gripped Chandler's arm. "Su amore is answer to prayer. Please…"

Chandler confused eyes looked into Monica's and she shrugged, with a small smile.

"Um…OK," Chandler said. "But if the walls cave in when I walk through the door, that's on you, Father."

The priest laughed, relieved, and turned to lead them inside.

_**NOTE: So I've now noticed that I can write angst with ease. Fluff? Not so much. Kinda aggravating, really, cause I honestly do like our couple happy! Now a pre-emptive plea - those of you whose native tongue is Spanish, please take mercy on me in the next chapter :)**_


	6. Take Me to Church

The building they were standing in front of was a small, old church in the middle of the town square - just a couple blocks from the main market.

Monica gripped Chandler's hand as they entered, and immediately noticed splashes of bright color that played off the stark white walls surrounding them.

Light from the late afternoon sun filtered in through the windows - some smudged and transparent, a couple made of stained glass. Tiny rainbows bounced off the backs of red-painted benches that were in rows on either side of the mosaic-tiled center aisle.

It was a beautiful church - small, cozy, with a warm feeling. She started to relax a little.

"I am Padre Rocco," said the priest, turning to them and extending a hand to Chandler, then Monica. "This is my church."

Chandler nodded and Monica smiled.

"Chandler and Monica Bing," Chandler said quickly.

"Bing?" Rocco said.

Chandler nodded again.

"Welcome Señor and Señora Bing," Rocco said with a smile, then he gestured to the pews. "Please, please, sit. I will return un memento."

He then hurriedly disappeared behind a wall that jetted out of the front of the church, by the alter.

"He's setting up the sacrifice," Chandler whispered, his eyes darting around the sanctuary, as they sat down in a second row bench.

"Oh stop," Monica said quietly, her eyes following his. "The walls didn't cave in on you, so I think you're OK."

"You don't know," Chandler said, the look of terror still on his face.

She let out a sigh and tilted her head back to look up at the thick beams that ran across the ceiling.

It really was a pretty building.

His eyes followed hers and he threw his head back.

"Oww!"

"What?"

"Nothing," Chandler said, bring his head down straight, then lowering his chin to his chest.

"Urgh…"

"What is it?" Monica said worriedly.

He sighed heavily.

"The shark-teeth are digging into my neck," he finally admitted.

"Oh my God, take the damn thing off," Monica said, exasperated.

He looked at her wide-eyed.

"You are in the house of the Lord - he's gonna strike you down!"

"I think he understands about the necklace," she said, rolling her eyes, crossing her legs and folding her arms in front of her. "He's on my side."

Chandler was cocking his head to the left, then the right, just to see if he'd get "bitten" again.

"Just take it off!"

"Fine!" he said, unclasping it and sliding it into his shorts pocket as Padre Rocco entered with another very young, very nervous-looking priest.

"Señor Bing, Señora Bing," Rocco said. "This is Padre Juan."

The young man nodded to them but didn't say anything, Rocco sighed and looked at Juan.

"They were outside the door," he explained, gesturing to Monica and Chandler as he and Juan sat down in the pew in front of them. "Maybe they can help?"

"How?" both Chandler and Juan said at the same time, looking at each other in shock for a moment.

"Padre Juan is…how you say? Anxious," Rocco explained. "He is to perform wedding - his first wedding - for cousin today, late today, and he is anxious for, um, perfecto. Anxious to be perfect."

The young priest was sweating profusely and kept wiping his brow. He was clutching a Bible and a couple sheets of paper close to his chest.

"His uncle is bride's father," Rocco continued. "He is muy big, strong man. Stern, um…muy...very…"

"Intimidating?" Monica said, smiling at Juan. "You're afraid you'll make him mad if you, um, mess up? Make a mistake?"

"Si!" Rocco said, happily. "You understand, si!"

"Okay," Chandler said slowly. "I still don't understand how we can help, though? I mean I can be pretty intimidating, but…"

Three disbelieving faces looked at him. He cleared his throat.

"Anyway…"

"You are on your honeymoon, si?" Rocco asked. They nodded. "You were married…?"

"Last week," Monica said with a smile, taking Chandler's hand.

Rocco nodded.

"And I am sure it was not perfect? No? Maybe something, anything did not go just, um, as planning?" he said, his expression pleading with them to make up something if they must to help the young priest calm down. "Things can go, um, wrong and still you wed and are happy? Si?"

Chandler looked at Monica with a grin.

No, things didn't exactly go according to plan at their wedding.

"Yeah," Chandler said, shaking his head. "No, not everything was perfect."

Juan looked at the couple, obviously anxious to hear details.

"Um, well, ah, our minister, who is actually a close friend of ours, was late for the ceremony," Monica started.

Juan looked like he was going to faint from the very thought.

"So our friends had to find another minister," Monica said. "He had just finished another wedding…"

"He was Greek Orthodox," Chandler said. "I'm not and she's Jewish."

He gestured to Monica then his eyes got wide as he looked at Rocco, who just smiled and nodded for him to continue.

"Um…when Joey, our friend, our, um, ah 'minister' came he, uh, was in a bloody soldier uniform," Chandler said, chuckling a little, when he saw the confused looked on the priests faces. "He's an actor and he was on a movie set."

"And he forgot his notes in his dressing room on the set since he was hurrying to get to our wedding," Monica said, shaking her head in bemusement. "It was really a 'Joey' thing to do."

"Yeah," Chandler said, squeezing Monica's hand. "And he forgot part of the vows and the rings…"

"My brother..." Monica started.

"...the best man..." Chandler interjected.

"...had to remind him." Monica finished.

Juan crossed himself, Rocco just chuckled.

Chandler thought of telling them about the dueling "mother-of-the-groom" dresses of his Mom and Dad, but thought Juan might actually faint on the spot if he mentioned it.

"And then, well, Chandler thought I was pregnant," Monica said, quietly, looking at her husband.

He nodded, surprised, then added, "but she's not."

"No, I'm not," Monica said quickly, wondering why she'd brought that up. She decided against saying anything about Chandler disappearing the day of the wedding.

Chandler didn't either.

He thought the priests had probably heard enough.

"So, no, Padre Juan, things did not go perfectly, but for us and our friends it was pretty much par for the course," Chandler said, patting the young man's arm.

"And it was beautiful," Monica said with a smile.

"It was," Chandler said, pulling Monica to him.

"Ah, si! Wonderful!" Rocco said with a clap, looking at Juan. "See, no matter, all will be well!"

Juan looked a little more relaxed, but not entirely convinced.

Monica couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Si," Juan said, looking from Monica to Chandler then back at Padre Rocco. "Can we practice one more time?"

Rocco looked at him wearily.

"Juan…we do this many times," he said. "Look at happy couple."

He gestured to Monica and Chandler. "It will all be well…"

Juan nodded. "Just one more?"

Rocco sighed and nodded, then looked at Monica and Chandler.

"Thank you for your times and story," he said, standing. "We are going to practice again, si, but you can go. Gracias…"

They all stood together. Chandler moved to say goodbye when Monica grabbed his hand.

"We can help you practice!" Monica said suddenly.

"What?!" Chandler said, turning to her.

"We can help you practice," she said, again, smiling at Juan. "You need a couple to marry. We're a couple. It'll be fun. We'll help you practice."

"Una momenta, Padre," Chandler said, taking Monica's arm. They walked to the back of the church.

"Um…what?" he said quietly, turning to face her, hands on his hips.

"Chandler, did you see the look on that man's face?" she said, pointing back at Juan. "He's going to pass out! We're going to help him."

"Why?!"

"Because it's a nice thing to do," Monica said.

He sighed. He knew he was going to lose. She had God on her side, after all.

"Your insatiable need to take care of everyone," he said, shaking his head, "and make things perfect. How you made it through our wedding…"

"Chandler…" she warned.

"OK...OK," he said. "I guess it'll be like…running lines with Joey."

"Exactly," she said, excitedly. "Come on."

She grabbed his hand and they walked back to the priests. Juan was smiling broadly for the first time since they met.

"You...you no mind?" Rocco said unsure, looking at Chandler.

"We're happy to do it," he said in a monotone voice. Monica smacked his butt.

"Yes, we are," she said. "Where should we begin?"

_**NOTE: OK, so I kinda thought this bit would only be one chapter (and I know my chapters are short), but the whole scene has expanded a little on me. This was a good place as any to stop for now. If you have a question about any of the "church" references, just PM me. I write what I know - except the Spanish, of course ;)**_

_**Thanks for reading and for your reviews. :) Oh, and I love "Take Me to Church" by Hozier, but it has nothing to do with the content of the chapter. I just thought it was a cool title.**_


	7. Renewal

"Gracias! Gracias Señora Bing!" Padre Juan beamed, then he handed her the papers he'd been holding.

"What's this?" Monica asked.

"The vows," Juan said.

Monica cast a confused glance at Padre Rocco.

"Si, um…" Rocco said, running his palm along the back of his neck. "They are…ah, special words for couple to be wed…ah, poems…"

"No," Chandler said, putting his hands up and backing away, already squirming. "Poems?! We could do the 'richer or poorer' thing, but I'm not gonna read someone else's vows. And…and they're in Spanish anyway…"

"No! The groom is American," Juan said, smiling brightly, clutching his Bible to his chest. "I know English well but…but I would be pleased to hear again to help when they wed - if they forget words."

Chandler shot a disgruntled look to Monica. Her eyes widened as if to say "just go with it" and she gave him a little smile as she began to scan the page.

And then she scanned it again.

And again.

Padre Juan gave Rocco a questioning look as the older priest observed the couple. Rocco watched as Chandler's face, which had been wearing a look of thinly-veiled annoyance, began to soften as he read the vows he was holding.

No one said a word for a couple minutes. Dust floated in the sun beams streaming in, hovering around the silence in the room. The only sound was the echo of Juan's shoes as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. His anxiety was growing by the second.

Finally, Monica glanced up from her piece of paper and looked at her husband.

Chandler's gaze met hers.

And both had tears in their eyes.

"You can read, si?" Padre Juan asked nervously, looking from one to the other.

Wisely reading their expressions, Padre Rocco put his hand on Chandler's shoulder.

"It is odd, yes, you already wed," he said softly. "It is a help to us, si. But, maybe…this time it can be for…you?"

Chandler looked at him and Rocco smiled softly.

Chandler turned back to Monica, a slow grin coming across his face, as he quickly swiped at a tear under his eye with his finger.

She smiled back at him, a tear slipping onto her cheek.

"For us…" she nodded with a whisper.

Rocco patted her arm lightly then brought the couple's left hands together in front of Padre Juan.

"We are gathering today…" Juan started.

And in that moment time seemed to slow down.

Monica's mind cleared and the only thing she could hear was the pounding of her heart.

The only thing she could see was her husband's beautiful blue eyes.

No, it wasn't a real ceremony. There were no friends, no family.

But there also was no chaos.

There was no run-away groom.

There was no pregnancy confusion.

There was nothing but clarity in her heart.

And nothing but unconditional love in his eyes.

"Señora Bing?" the young priest asked quietly, gesturing to the vows.

Monica glanced at Juan, giving him a quick smile before looking down at the paper in her shaking hand.

She looked up at Chandler, who was smiling softly at her.

She took a deep breath and began to read in a loud whisper someone else's chosen words that she felt could have literally come from her own soul.

_"My love, the minute I heard my first love story I…I started looking for…you, not knowing how…blind that was._

She took a long, shaky breath.

_"Lovers don't…don't finally meet somewhere. They're…they're in each other all along."_

Monica paused.

She wasn't sure she could handle the emotions threatening to pour out of her to read the rest.

Chandler reached up to wipe a tear from her face.

Then he clasped two of his fingers around her wedding band and gently squeezed her hand.

She closed her eyes, cleared her throat, then started reading again, her voice stronger now.

_"We are the mirror as well as the face in it. _

_We are tasting the taste this minute of eternity. We are…pain and…and what cures pain, both. _

_We are the sweet cold water and the jar that pours. _

_You would rather throw stones at the mirror?"_

Monica's eyes left the paper. She grabbed his left hand in both of hers, thinking of all the pain they'd finally talked through. And how they made it through together.

She was crying, her heart shining through her eyes as she looked at him and concluded her vows.

_"I am your mirror, and here are the stones. You are in me and I am in you."_

Then she whispered with a smile.

_"_My prince, my soulmate, my friend."

Chandler's breath caught and he closed his eyes, tears brimming under his lashes. His heart was racing.

Juan looked at Padre Rocco with alarm, thrown that Monica had added her own words at the end of the vows.

Rocco briefly shook his head and grinned, then motioned for Juan to continue.

"Um," Juan began, flustered. "Señor Bing, now is your time."

Chandler gave Monica a worried look. He wasn't going to be able to get through this.

"Mon…"

She nodded, squeezing his hand just as he had hers, pressing his wedding band between both her palms.

Her eyes searched his face as he began to read…

_"I love you. Not only for who you are but for what I am when I am with you."_

His voice was shaking. He never took his eyes off the paper for fear he'd lose any trace of composure if he looked at his wife.

_"I love you. Not only for what you have made of yourself but for what you are making of…me. I love you for the part of me that you…that you bring out."_

Chandler took a deep breath as tears filled his eyes. He couldn't believe the next words that were on the paper.

Standing in a church he decided it was probably OK to say a little prayer - he needed all the help he could get to read the next verse.

He quickly lifted his eyes heavenward as a tear ran down his cheek.

Monica swallowed the lump that formed in her throat as she looked at him. She'd never seen him so affected.

She held her breath.

He stared back at the paper a moment before finally choking out…

_"I love you for putting your h…hand into my h...heart and passing over all the…the foolish, weak…things that you can't help._

_Dimly…seeing…there and…and drawing out, into the light, all the b…beautiful be…belongings that no…one…else had looked quite far enough to find."_

He finished the end of the sentence in a hoarse whisper.

Chandler finally looked at Monica.

She was beaming through her tears.

He looked deep into her eyes.

_"You have done it without a touch, without a word, without a sign._

You have done it (he dropped the paper and cupped her cheek)…my princess, my soulmate, my friend."

He leaned down and she met him half way, their tears mingling when their lips met.

Rocco smiled, tears in his eyes, too. Juan just looked at them, stunned, then back at his book.

"Ah…" he started.

It wasn't time to kiss the bride yet.

Monica broke their kiss, giggling a little as she wiped Chandler's cheeks and laced her hands behind his neck - their eyes locked.

Chandler hands were clasped behind her waist as his face broke into his lopsided grin.

"We kinda jumped the gun on that the last time, too," he said quietly, his eyes never leaving hers. Monica giggled again.

The priests looked at each other, Rocco gesturing to Juan that they could end the ceremony now.

"If you wish we can…" Rocco began.

"No," Chandler interrupted, clearing his throat and briefly shaking his head, still looking at his wife. "Juan has a wedding to finish."

Monica's face broke into a bright smile. Then she glanced at Juan and nodded.

Juan smiled back at Monica, then looked back down at the wedding notes in his Bible.

"Señora, will you promise to love, honor, cherish and defend your husband in good times or bad, sickness or health, for richer or poorer until death parts you?"

"I will," she whispered to Chandler, her forehead pressed to his.

"Señor, will you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect your wife in good times or bad, sickness or health, for richer or poorer until death parts you?"

"I will," he whispered back to her, as they both closed their eyes, savoring the moment.

Rocco and Juan exchanged a smile.

"Ah…here we do rings, but…you have rings," Juan said, furrowing his brow.

Padre Rocco stepped forward and placed one hand over Monica's shoulder and the other over Chandler's. He looked from one to the other.

And joy filled his heart as he smiled at them.

"What God hath joined may none on Earth put asunder," he said, indicating that the ceremony was over.

Monica and Chandler let out deep breaths, smiling at each other.

Then they backed away from one another and turned to the priests.

"Don't I get to kiss the bride?" Chandler asked Juan in feigned disappointment.

"Oh, yes, yes," he said, flustered again. Rocco just chuckled.

Chandler reached over and kissed Monica softly.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you."

Juan smiled as Rocco patted them both on the back.

"You will have much joy in future," Rocco said. "May your blessings be many, Monica and Chandler. And thank you."

Juan nodded.

Monica shook her head, tears again in her eyes as she hugged both Rocco and Juan.

"No," she said, her voice thick. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

Chandler nodded, suddenly unable to speak, and shook the priests' hands.

Rocco walked the couple to the church door, as Juan disappeared with a wave and smile behind the wall at the other end of the sanctuary.

"Hope it helped," Chandler said, gesturing toward where Juan had left.

Rocco glanced back a moment and then studied the faces of the couple in front of him.

An answer to prayer, indeed...

"Anytime love lives and spirit lifts, it helps," Rocco said with a smile. "God Bless you both."

And with that he turned and headed back into the church, leaving Monica and Chandler on the sidewalk - both overcome with a profound feeling of peace.

They remained in comfortable, thoughtful silence, as they walked back to the beach dock, fetched their bag and boarded the last ferry back to the resort.

They made their way to the bow of the boat as the sun started to fall into the crystal blue water and found no one else sitting there.

Monica tried to speak. She wanted to tell him what she was feeling, how much the church ceremony had meant to her - how magical it had all been.

She looked into his eyes.

"Chandler…" she said quietly, but her voice caught and her eyes filled with tears.

He put a finger to her lips and nodded, his own eyes bright.

"I know," he whispered.

He settled them on the bench lining the bow.

She leaned back on his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her and her head fell back on his shoulder.

She grasped his arms tight with one arm and reached up to wrap her other arm around his neck.

She pulled his head close to her and he buried his face in her hair.

And they both cried.

_**NOTE: The idea to renew their vows came to me a couple weeks ago, but I wasn't sure how I wanted to do it. Then I found these poems and it all came together. Monica's vows were from a poem called "When I Am With You" by Rumi and Chandler's are taken from "I Love You" by Roy Croft. Thanks, as always, for your reviews. There are at least a couple more chapters left before the honeymoon is over :)**_


	8. What Happens in Cancun

"I don't ever wanna leave here," Monica said suddenly, with an adorable pout, peering at Chandler over her Pina Colada.

Chandler lowered his sunglasses and smirked at her. They were laying side-by-side on lounge chairs facing the ocean, just along the edge of that memorable grove of trees from their first night on the beach.

"Sounds great to me," he said excitedly. "I can be a…a bartender and you can whip up fajitas in some fancy place on the strip. We can make love on the beach every morning and watch shooting stars in the middle of the night…and make love on the beach..."

"You already said that," she giggled.

"And we can take our kids to the island and look for REAL shark-teeth to make…well, maybe not necklaces…" he continued, playing out the fantasy future in his mind, "and they'd be bilingual so they could _warn_ us if we're gonna be taken for a ride by a street vendor and…"

"Stop," she said, laughing with tears in her eyes. "Oh…please stop."

"Too much?" he grinned.

"Too perfect," she answered, with a smile, taking his hand in hers. "I'm not ready to say goodbye to this place…"

"I know," he said, nodding as he kissed her hand and put on his sunglasses again.

He leaned his head back on the chair.

"No more shark-tooth necklaces," he sighed.

Monica rolled her eyes.

"At least Marco traded you for one that has _actual_ shells and doesn't, ya know, injure you," she said.

"The other one was cooler…"

"Honey, neither one is _cool_."

He looked at her and grinned.

For a trip that had started so badly, he was amazed that it had turned to magic in what felt like a blink of an eye; the highlight being the "two angels" - as Monica called them - that they met at the church on the island.

Neither of them seemed to have stopped smiling since that day, he was sure of it.

And the rest of their honeymoon had been the pure paradise he had hoped it would be when he planned it all those months ago.

They'd spent one day touring the Mayan ruins, they'd spent one evening dancing the night away at one of the resort clubs, and of course they'd spent a great deal of time in their room - lost in each other.

He closed his eyes as a brief sadness came over him - this was their last afternoon in Mexico. They were headed back to New York in the morning.

Monica gazed at her husband, laying bare-chested on the chair next to her looking tan and totally relaxed.

She sighed deeply and felt her body heat up.

She blushed just a little as she thought of the night before, which just added another layer to the magic…

_"What's all this?" she asked, completely enchanted by the cabana at the ocean's edge. "Something else from the honeymoon package we stole?"_

_The only open side of the three-sided structure faced the dark water and the stars that hung over it. There was a lone candle, two thick blankets on the sand, pillows and a little table._

_She winked at him._

_"No," he said, pulling a bucket of champagne and strawberries out from under a small black linen tablecloth on the table. "This was all your husband."_

_Monica felt a shiver run down her spine. She loved it when he called himself "husband" - she loved that she got to call him "husband."_

_"How long do we have it?" she asked._

_"All night if you want it," he said, a mischievous grin on his face. _

_"Oh, I want it," she breathed, and making him moan and draw her lips to his for a long kiss._

_"By the way, my husband was amazing on the dance floor last night," she murmured against his lips, running her hands over his shoulders. "I wish everyone at our wedding was able to see how good you are..."_

_"_We _are," he corrected her, bringing his lips to hers again as he whispered. "You're always amazing, my beautiful wife…" _

_He kissed her deeply while at the same time reaching for one of the strawberries in the bucket next to him._

_Chandler pecked her lips then brought a strawberry to them. She bit into it seductively, her eyes locked with his._

_His mouth went dry._

_"I was…I was gonna feed you more than one but I'm…na…not sure I can…do that," he said, breathless._

_She giggled and licked her lips._

_"Oh dear God…"_

_She grinned and grabbed a piece of the fruit and placed it to his lips._

_He closed his eyes and gave it a couple gentle sucks before slowly bringing it into his mouth._

_"I see what you mean," she gasped, her body beginning to ache for him._

_He took her hands in his and brought them down to their knees on the blankets. _

_Her lips captured his as they started undressing as quickly as they possibly could - until she glanced worriedly at the open side of the cabana._

_"Chandler…it's open," she whispered._

_"God, I hope so…"_

_"No," she said, gently pushing his shoulder. "I mean the cabana…"_

_"'s OK," he said, his lips on her neck, not concerned in the slightest._

_"Oh…oh," she sighed as his lips moved smoothly from her throat to her collarbone, his hands cupping her under her strapless bra, as the waves crashed just outside. _

_"Oh…OK…" she moaned beneath him._

She shivered.

"You cold?" he asked, glancing over at her.

"Nope," she said, giving him a seductive smile.

He grinned and reached over to her. She moved from her chair to his lap.

She ran her finger down the side of his face as they looked into each other's eyes.

Hers clouded over a bit.

"Tomorrow's gonna suck."

"Yeah," he said, brushing her lips with his. "I like our little…Cocoon in Cancun."

She giggled.

"Our 'Cocoon in Cancun,'" she smiled. "I like it."

"Mmmm" he hummed, giving her a quick kiss. "But aren't you a little anxious to get home. Form, order, routine…low humidity?"

"Not even a little bit," she said, looking down, her puffy hair falling down around her.

"Really?" he said, surprised, pushing her hair away from her face.

"Well, maybe a little bit," she grinned, then added with a moan, "oh, but all the drama that awaits…"

"Rachel? Ross? Baby?" he said, playing with her fingers.

"Yeah," she sighed. "I mean, I love them and I'm happy for them of course, but…you know the minute we get home that will just...take over our lives…"

"Maybe not the _minute_," he said. "Someone _might_ ask if we had a good time."

She gave him a doubtful look.

"Maybe?" he said, wrinkling up his nose.

She kissed his nose and smiled, then laid her head on his chest.

"I don't…I don't care if they do or don't, I guess," she said, running her fingers softly over his chest.

"What do you mean?" he asked, putting his sunglasses on his head, looking down at her.

She titled her head back to look at his face.

God, his eyes looked like the ocean. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I would have a pretty difficult time…explaining what our honeymoon meant to me...to us…" she whispered, cupping his cheek.

His lopsided grin came over his face.

"Me, too," he said quietly. "I don't think, if we tried, they'd really understand anyway. I don't know…I don't think any of them really understand 'us."

She smiled at him and shook her head a little.

"They've never had an 'us'," she whispered, reaching up to kiss him softly.

"What happens in Cancun stays in the Cocoon," he said after a moment, grinning. She rolled her eyes and kissed him again.

They were both quiet for a while, soaking in their last moments on the beach, his arms holding her close as her head rested on his shoulder.

"How do you think Ross reacted to Rachel's news?" Chandler asked, breaking the silence.

Monica shrugged.

"I'm sure he freaked out a little," she said. She felt him nod.

"Um…actually," she started, a little unsure if she wanted to bring it up, but she needed to know. "Why didn't you?"

"Why didn't I what?" he asked as she shifted to cross her legs on his lap and face him. "Freak out about Rachel's baby?"

"No," she said with a little grin, skimming her hands down his arms, but not meeting his eyes. "When you thought I was pregnant…"

He cupped her chin and she looked at him. His eyes were soft.

Hers were blinking rapidly, trying not to cry.

He gently smiled at her.

"I was freaked out," he said. " I was…surprised, I guess."

She didn't say anything as he started to stroke the sides of her face.

"I'm not gonna say I'm not…glad it isn't happening for us right now," he said softly. "But, Mon, I know having kids is your dream. And if it's your dream then it's my dream and when the…the time is right we'll make that dream come true together. But whenever it happens, it…it doesn't really scare me anymore."

"Really?" she said, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Really," he smiled. "Because I'm with you."

She smiled and whispered "thank you."

Then she leaned in to kiss him - deeply, passionately, trying to put every ounce of love she had for him into that one moment.

When their kiss broke she smiled again, then sighed.

"We have to go pack soon," she said, the adorable pout back on her face.

"Oh, don't pretend you're disappointed," he teased. "You love to pack, but don't we have a little more time?"

"Well," she said, looking at the sun laying lower now in the sky. "I just want to make sure we don't leave anything behind."

He smirked and glanced toward the grove of trees behind him.

"Pretty sure we're leaving a couple things behind," he chuckled.

Her face turned red and he laughed.

"Should we go look for them?" she said, as she stood up and gathered their beach items.

"I'm sure they're part of some bird's nest or something by now," he said, standing with her.

She made a disgusted face at that and grabbed his hand.

"Come on," she said as she led them into the bushes on the outskirts of the forest.

"Mon, we are not gonna…whoa!"

Monica turned and found Chandler flat on his back in the middle of the bushes.

"Are you OK?" She kneeled down.

"Yeah," he said, propping himself up on his elbows. "I must've tripped on a root or something."

She ran her fingers through his hair, feeling for any bump on the back of his head.

"But as long as we're down here…"

"Did you do that on purpose!"

"No!" he said, his eyes wide with innocence.

"Chandler…"

"I would never…" he grinned and pulled her to him.

He kissed her deeply and she began to run her hands over him. He reacted to her instantly.

"It _is_ still daylight…" he whispered as she kissed him and nodded.

"And the beach isn't completely people-free…" he breathed, running his hands up her bare sides and his fingers along the top of her bikini bottoms.

"I mean…we don't…maybe we shouldn't…ohhhh, God, Mon…" he captured her lips with his again and kissed her fiercely as she slid his trunks down to his knees.

She grinned at the look of pure pleasure on his face as she untied the sides of her bikini bottoms.

"You were saying…" she whispered as she started to rock against him.

"I was…I was saying…" he moaned, looking at her through hazy eyes, lowering her down onto him as she gasped.

He buried his hands in her crazy hair and brought her lips to his as they moved together in the sand, in their little cocoon of bushes.

"Ohhhhh…" he breathed against her lips, "I don't ever wanna leave here…"

_**NOTE: Horny little honeymooners, huh? ;) Anyway, I wanted one more romantic moment and the discussions about the baby and their friends to - in my mind - round out their honeymoon arc. However, the epilogue is next and I have a feeling you might like it… :) As always, I am very grateful for your reviews! **_


	9. Epilogue - A Few Months Later

"So you're OK that she's still living at Joey's?" Chandler asked.

"I don't know," Ross said, sighing heavily. "I mean, what choice do I have, really?"

Chandler nodded. He and Ross were having a drink at a bar next to the "Days" studio waiting for Joey to finished shooting his last scene so they could have dinner together.

Ross really wasn't upset that Rachel was living with Joey, he was upset she was having his baby and not living with him.

Chandler shook his head and sipped his beer as Ross continued to complain about Rachel's living arrangement, his current girlfriend Mona, his life in general.

Monica had been completely right - the minute they stepped off the plane in New York it seemed their friends' dilemmas had become their own.

He was so happy, for a lot of reasons, that everything they went through on their honeymoon - the terrible and the terrific - had stayed between them.

They'd learned a long time ago that involving everyone else just made things a whole lot more complicated - case-in-point being the latest installment of the Ross and Rachel saga.

Chandler loved his friends, he really did, but he thought those two had lost a common sense gene somewhere along the line.

"You know what I mean?" Ross said.

Chandler feigned rapt attention, trying to recall anything, anything at all that Ross had just said.

"Yes, yes, of course," he said, emphatically. "I don't know how you'd…see it any other way!"

"Thank you," Ross said with a little nod.

Chandler looked at him wide-eyed, not having any idea what he had just agreed to as Joey walked up to them.

"Hey," Joey said, taking a seat next to Chandler at the bar and picking up a beer list, motioning for the bartender "A Stella, please."

Then he turned to the guys.

"So, Rachel, what is up with that?"

Ross and Chandler just looked at him, confusion written on their faces.

"Are you just…throwing out women's names now, or…?" Chandler asked.

"What about Rachel?" Ross asked in a tone clearly meant to be casual, though it wasn't.

"All the hormones," Joey said, gesturing with his hands. "Who knew pregnant women could be so horny?"

"What?!" Chandler exclaimed.

"See," Ross whined to Chandler, "_this_ is what I'm missing."

Chandler crossed his arms over the bar and laid his head down, exasperated.

###

"You know what we haven't done in a long time?" Rachel said, clapping her hands excitedly. "Told our best sex stories!"

Monica rolled her eyes. They were sitting in her living room having a mini girls night, pizza and all, while the guys were out.

"Rachel, I finally gave up Evander Holyfield for you a couple days ago, wasn't that enough?" Phoebe said, with a giggle.

"No!" Rachel said, exasperated. "I've read all of Monica's mother-in-law's books, I've 'had' Evander. I'm going crazy here! I need more, please. Come on, help me!"

"OK, OK," Phoebe said. "But it's a lot of pressure on me, OK? I'm the only one that has new material. I mean we know Monica's best sex was London and we've heard that story already. Though … it _is_ a pretty unbelievable story…"

"Ouuu, yeah, I could definitely hear that again," Rachel said with glee, expectantly looking at Monica. "Come on, Mon..."

"It's Chandler," Monica said, sighing, squirming a bit in her seat. "It doesn't make you a _little_ uncomfortable that I can tell you a sex story and you see my husband every day?"

"Oh, I can substitute any face for a hot story," Rachel said, with a wave of her hand.

Phoebe nodded. "Besides, it was years ago - so tell us about your best sex with Chandler."

Monica hesitated, giving her friends a pensive look. Chandler was the best sex she'd ever had. Period. But the best _they'd_ ever had wasn't in London, as mind-blowing and life-altering as that had been.

They'd had a lot of great sex, but every time she thought about the raw passion on the beach in the trees on their honeymoon she got hornier than hell.

Truthfully she was dying to talk about it, because it was, without a doubt, un-fucking-believable.

And it was Chandler, and he was hers, and, well, that would mean she won.

A smug expression came over her face.

They'd promised to keep their "Cocoon in Cancun," but she was pretty sure making him sound like a sex god to her girlfriends wouldn't hurt his ego one bit.

"Um…well," she started, not exactly sure where to begin.

"Mon, you've told this story before," Rachel said, becoming impatient.

"Or have you?" Phoebe said slowly, sensing that there was a new story to hear. "You have a better sex story, don't you?!"

"Ohhh…" Rachel said. "Tell, tell please!"

Monica smiled and started to blush furiously.

"Well…there was this band on the beach in Cancun, and a fire pit," she started. "They did an acoustic version of 'In Your Eyes'…"

"I _love_ that song," Rachel said, her eyes bright.

"Chandler pulled me into the crowd and we started to…dance…very…slowly," Monica said softly, looking at Phoebe and Rachel. They were practically breathless with anticipation.

"And I…we kept…touching…" Monica felt herself turn beet red as she continued, her friends on the edge of their seats.

###

"That's what she said," Joey said as the guys made the last turn on the landing to Joey and Rachel's apartment, as the subject came back to his roommate's sex drive.

"One great night, huh?" Ross pondered as Joey opened the door and they walked in. "Like, maybe, a bonus night…"

Chandler let out a heavy sigh.

"Your last bonus night is gonna last you 18 years!" he said, throwing his hands in the air. "And besides, ya know, there's, oh, I don't know…Mona?"

"Dammit!" Ross exclaimed.

"Joey, what are you doing in Rachel's room?" Chandler asked.

God, they were driving him crazy tonight.

"Phoebe gave her this to borrow," he said, walking out with the life-sized cardboard cutout of Evander Holyfield.

"Oh dear Lord," Chandler gasped, cocking his head to one side.

Ross looked at Evander, dumbfounded.

"Yeah…" he said, slowly backing away. "Yeah, I think I'm good…"

Chandler and Joey bobbed their heads in agreement.

###

"…and then we walked back to the resort," Monica finished, completely worked up now. She checked her watch. He couldn't get home fast enough.

Phoebe's mouth was agape. She was staring at Monica in complete disbelief.

"Chandler?" she said. "Chandler? Ripping off your thong? Against…against a…tree…in the middle of the beach?!"

"Uh-huh," Monica nodded, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

Rachel was breathing heavy and her mind was spinning. She looked at her friend.

"I'm…I think I'm all set for the pregnancy now," she glanced at Monica, a look of complete awe on her face. "You are…damn…damn!…so damn lucky! Chandler…shit…"

"What?" he asked as he entered the apartment and closed the door behind him. "'Chandler…shit,' what?"

Monica's face broke into a wide smile. Phoebe had a smirk on hers as she stood up. Rachel raked her eyes over him, a look he didn't really recognize on her face.

"What did I do now?" he asked, confused, putting his hands on his hips.

"Nothing, nothing," Phoebe said, quickly walking over to him and winking at him. "We were just leaving. Rachel?"

Rachel stood slowly and smoothed down her maternity shirt. Chandler thought she looked a little upset.

"You OK, Rach?" he asked, moving toward her.

She backed away instantly.

"Yeah, fine, perfectly fine," she said quickly, as she cleared her throat, not meeting his eyes. Then she mumbled to herself, "I gotta have your picture somewhere…"

"What?" he asked.

"No, nothing! Hormones…" she grumbled as she brushed past him and Phoebe and walked into the hall, throwing a "bye, Mon" over her shoulder.

"OK…" Phoebe said slowly, moving out the door. "We'll see you two later."

She smirked at Chandler, "way to go, tiger…" she whispered and closed the door behind her.

"What the hell was that all about?"

Monica giggled and pulled him to her, locking him into a passionate kiss.

"I may have just told them a little story about sex on the beach," she said, when their kiss broke.

"Really?!" he grinned. "Which one?"

"Trees…"

"Hummm…" he said raising his eyebrows and pecking her lips. "And why?"

"Rachel's horny," she grinned.

"Ah, yes, so I've heard," he smiled. "Wait…so, let me get this straight. You told your best friend a sex story about your husband to get her all fired up?"

"Yep…"

He smirked at her and pulled her closer.

"That's kinda hot," he murmured. "And kinda mean…"

"I know!" she smiled triumphantly. "Backfired a little though. Now I'm all horny, too."

"Oh, yeah?" he whispered, pulling her toward their bedroom. "I can help you with that."

"Um humm," she moaned into his mouth as she backed them into their bedroom, kissing him all the way.

Chandler came up for air.

"Honeymoon's not over yet, huh?" he grinned, kissing her again.

"Oh no, no, no," she whispered, just before closing their bedroom door with her foot. "Not by a long shot…"

THE END.

_**NOTE: There's this scene in TOW Rachel is Late when Monica offers up Chandler to speed the labor process along. For a split second it looks like Rachel is contemplating taking Monica up on her offer and, in my mind, the "tree" story is the reason why. :) Many, many thanks for all your reviews. **_

_**On a personal note (and really, aren't these stories all rather personal?), I am going on hiatus for an undetermined amount of time. I hope to come back to writing Mondler, but it won't be for a while. My job & volunteer responsibilities have increased and that, along with my kids' more active schedules (I have a daughter, almost 10, and a son, 7), my own "Chandler" and a house & dog to keep going, will make it pretty hard to write these stories (esp. the multi-chapters) like I want to - and I wanted to keep this as pure pleasure for me and not pressure myself.**_

_**I wrote my first Mondler fanfic - TOW The Blue Shirt - in February of this year - a time in my life when I really, really needed to find my way back to writing again. I can't begin to describe how much joy I've gotten from being a part of this world and this fandom. And the women I've gotten to "know" on this site and via Twitter hold a very special place in my heart, as do the loyal reviewers of my stories. It means the absolute world to a writer when someone takes the time to appreciate the work.**_

_**I'll still be around on Twitter, and I will forever love our favorite couple and all the amazing stories about them on this site.**_

_**And, Lord help me, I may have to carve out an hour or two and throw a one-shot up once in a while ;)**_

_**But, truly, thank you from the very bottom of my heart - and God Bless…**_

_**Kel (OldMondlerLover)**_


End file.
